


I have two left feet, but my love you are my right and better half.

by dragonism



Series: Pantlas/Silanto [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, It’s all very gay, M/M, Princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Do record players exist in Wendimoor? Is the aviary even canonical or did I simply make that up? Did I just write a fic about two characters whom have had two minutes of screen time?Too many questions, just read, I promise it’s at the very least okay.





	I have two left feet, but my love you are my right and better half.

Soft music played through the sea of plants and flowers, a record scratching and turning in the corner of the room, a symphony erupting from it in a wave of gentle noise.

Not far from here, in the centre of the aviary stood two men. Two princes in fact. Of opposing families but of allied hearts. One of them, the shorter of the pair, gracefully moved, his feet looking as though they barely touched the ground as he swayed to the beat of the music. His partner, a taller man with hair one could only describe as a tulip pink, moved ever so slightly clumsily, but none the less kept to the same beat.

They were both in sync for a while, as though they were two people moving as one, until the taller of the two tripped a little- causing his companion to stumble with him in trying to steady them both.

“Ah! I am sorry Silas, I simply cannot master that step.”

“My love, it’s quite the opposite to that,” Silas smiled, shaking his head with a caring tone to his voice, “You’re trying too hard. Allow yourself to be more free.”

“But if I do not focus then I could end up only getting more wrong.” The now blushing prince replied with a nervous laugh, standing with his hands under Silas’ forearms as his thumbs brushed gently over his shirt sleeves.

“Only if you believe you’ll make a mistake, will you make a mistake, Panto.” A small laugh of his own escaped Silas, and he leaned up to press a fleeting kiss to his love’s lips, “Follow my lead, and think more of anything else than your own feet, and I assure you- you will succeed.”

Panto, as he may now be known, nodded- letting Silas go as his suitor walked away to reset the music to its start. “Ready, my love?”

This time, Panto gave a more confident nod, smiling broadly at Silas, “Ready.”

The pair met once more in the centre of the aviary, joining their frames and entwining their fingers as they danced together. A quiet count leaving Silas’ lips every now and again to keep his partner in time with the music.

The aviary, in its just big enough space, had become the pair’s get away from their families. Silas- Panto had come to know in their time together- adored birds, and so being surrounded by them as well as an array of colourful flowers whilst he danced was something that made his heart leap almost as much as Panto Trost himself.

Though they didn’t just come here to dance. In their early days this cosy place was home to many a date- from picnics to stargazing. Amongst the towering plants they were less likely to be caught- though Wygar always kept watch anyway. In fact it wasn’t until Panto arrived early one evening that he even got to come to the knowledge that Silas danced, having seen him dancing by himself in the small space whilst he awaited Panto’s arrival.

After that, the pink haired prince had become determined to learn how to be so graceful himself, for both his love- and his own interest. And ever since, they danced together at least once a week, sometimes for one song, sometimes for hours on end. They became so lost in the intimacy of being so close to somebody that they could pass time as though it never truly existed to begin with.

Which is as it happened what they did now, Silas in teaching Panto a new dance had lost himself in the moment. They stood close, swaying methodically and yet effortlessly, eyes closed to truly take in the tranquility of the moment. Much to Panto’s surprise, his lover had been very much right, the step he stumbled through earlier came out almost perfect this time around, and he managed to make it to the end of the song with minimal faults.

Smiling broadly, he squeezed Silas’ hand, speaking with an excitement behind his voice, “You were right, my love!”

“When I am ever wrong, darling?” Silas quipped a careful, yet rather true comment, and Panto merely replied with a roll of his eyes and a peck to the corner of Silas’ smug smile. Though in doing this he noticed the sunset over his companions shoulder.

“My word! How is it so late so soon?”

“Is it really?” Turning to face were Panto did, Silas frowned just slightly, taking both of Panto’s hands in his own, “Oh tell me you mustn’t go already?”

“I fear I must.” Panto spoke with a soothed sadness behind his words, furrowing his brows and bringing Silas’ knuckles to his lips, “Tomorrow, my love, I promise you.”

Nodding reluctantly, the brunet agreed, smiling at the particularly loving kiss to his hands, “Tomorrow.”

“Dare I be a second late, you have my full permission to take my desert.” Panto called as he half jogged from the aviary, looking back to Silas who still stood in it’s entrance.

“Oh, you give me too much power over such a thing!” Silas laughed adoringly, watching as his prince disappeared over the fields of Inglenook. “You trust me too much, Trost!”

“Well, then I shall merely have to be on time then won’t I?”

“You certainly shall.”


End file.
